


《雪耻》后续

by icecellarmeow



Category: Original Work, sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecellarmeow/pseuds/icecellarmeow
Summary: BDSM设定，不喜勿入，非成年勿入
Kudos: 1





	《雪耻》后续

**Author's Note:**

> BDSM设定，不喜勿入，非成年勿入

男人醒来时已经是傍晚，他被铁链拷住了双手双脚一丝不挂的被关在一个两米来高的铁笼子里，是谁的手笔显而易见。  
身后的伤口依旧隐隐作痛，但明显已经被从头到尾的清洁处理过。  
房间没开着灯，四周漆黑一片，他轻轻动了动铁链撞击在一起发出哐啷的响声，男人呆愣了一下，才想起已经很久没有听到这样的声音了。  
大少爷其实一直都算是一个温柔的男友，不管是在游戏中还是现实生活中，他都能够很容易的关照到男人的情绪和身体上的变化，手铐这种东西他们以前用过几次，但也都从来不是强迫。  
没有手机没有光亮，男人并不能判断具体是什么时间点了，尽管有些饥饿，他还是安静的重新侧躺下。  
现在在这个世界上，没有谁能比大少爷更了解他。所以，无尽的黑暗不过是惩罚的手段之一，只要大少爷不满意，那么他做的所有的一切反抗都只会是白费功夫，不如顺从。  
出乎意料的，房间的门开了。  
刺眼的灯光照亮了整间屋子，男人这才发觉他待的地方是他和大少爷以前的游戏室，周围的装饰和立柜都还眼熟，除了中间的大床变成了自己躺着的笼子之外，几乎没有区别。  
他手脚都不自由，费了小半天功夫才撑着身子跪坐起来，瞧见大少爷端着一碗白粥开了铁笼子的门。  
大少爷一言不发的将陶瓷小碗放在男人面前，随后站起身来居高临下的打量着他。  
男人低着头没有动，只是不知为何觉得鼻子有些发酸。气氛僵持了不知道多久，他听到上方的人叹了一口气道:“你知道我最难过的是哪一件事吗？”  
男人暗自捏紧了拳头，没有回话。在他和大少爷之间他做过太多错事，每一件都不会是快乐的回忆。  
“不是你和别人上床，也不是你结婚生子。”大少爷笑了笑，接着道:“是你什么事都瞒着我，最后却抽离的干干脆脆。”  
“你多精明啊，什么事都算好了，瞒着我你母亲的绝症，瞒着我去相了亲，瞒着我做完了所有的决定，然后潇潇洒洒的留下一句分手吧将自己撇的干干净净。”  
“秦淼！你多精明啊！”  
脖子被人单手掐住，男人明显的感觉到空气的流失，他张开嘴瞧见大少爷暗沉的眸子，最终却发不出任何声音。  
越来越明显的窒息感让男人已经开始有些眩晕，他最终默默地闭了眼，坦然接受。若你我之间再无悲欢，倒不如一死来得痛快。  
脖子上的力道在这一刻消失，男人失力的倒在铁栏杆上不住的干呕喘息。他清楚的知道大少爷之前并没有收敛力气，那人估计是恨他入骨，真的想要杀了他。  
“咳咳——”男人喘着粗气，几乎咳出生理性的眼泪，他靠着栏杆，没有劫后余生的喜悦感，只觉得无尽的悲凉。  
随着头皮一阵剧痛，他眼睑微微动了动，面无表情的任由大少爷扯着他的头发按到了那碗白粥面前。  
“宝贝，再不吃就凉了。”大少爷默默松了手，提醒得还算温柔。  
男人沉默了几秒钟，他手脚都被拷住了，大少爷的意思很明显，他舔了舔嘴唇，最终低下头凑过去伸出了舌头。  
男人将白粥卷在舌尖一点一点舔进肚子里，大少爷斜靠在笼子边没再发难。  
意外的和谐。  
男人默默的将一碗白粥就这样吃到了底，随后又重新跪坐起来。  
“你觉得，我应该恨你吗？”大少爷顺着栏杆蹲下和男人平视。  
“事到如今，恨与不恨都没有区别了。”男人哑着嗓子，终于说了第一句话。  
“什么叫没了区别？又是这一副脸色。”大少爷嗤笑一声，冷下脸来，他伸手打开了扣在笼子边的锁链，将人从铁笼里面拖了出来。  
男人双手被吊起，感受着肩臂传来的力量和自己的脚尖一点一点离地，轻轻叹了一口气。  
“咻——啪——”鞭子很快沾上还没好全的臀峰，男人跟着全身抖了抖，轻轻闭了眼。  
紧接着，落在身后的是大少爷疾风骤雨般毫无章法的鞭子，一鞭咬上一鞭，画上一道道血痕后又带起一串血珠，没给男人任何喘息的空间。男人捏着拳头已经将下嘴唇咬出了血也没发出一声求饶的讯息。  
这是一场单方面的泄愤，可是他不愿意反抗，因为只有这样他的愧疚感和负罪感才会得到安慰。不管是对大少爷，还是死去的母亲，抑或是刚刚生产就离婚的妻子。  
不知道是第几鞭，又或者是再也没有好肉可以下手，大少爷攥紧了手中的鞭柄停了手，他长长的出了一口气，随后声音颤抖:“你走吧，从今以后，一笔勾销。”  
“宫凌。”男人将嘴里的血腥味吞下，叫住了转身准备离开的大少爷。  
“你不够狠心。”你不够狠心，所以才会纵容我一次又一次；你不够狠心，所以我才可以抽离得那么干脆；你不够狠心，所以伤害的永远都只是你自己。  
“我会让人来治疗然后送你出去。”大少爷丢了手中的鞭子，只觉得不可承受的疲惫。  
“为什么？”  
“我累了。秦淼，互相放过吧，你曾经对我做的一切我都报复回来了，两不相欠了。”大少爷轻轻摇了摇头，转身出了房门。  
大少爷从来说到做到，男人在私人医生的照料下很快恢复了体力，随后没多久，他被送出别墅，在此期间再也没见到大少爷一面。

（讲真，我不想he，因为两个人经历了这么多事，我觉得不可能破镜重圆了，受的母亲死了，他自己还有一个孩子，站在任何一方的角度都不可能当做什么都没发生，但我心里苦啊，我有私心啊，我不想写刀子啊，所以我勉勉强强给了下面一个结局qwq也不知道算好算坏。）

三年后——  
男人跟着管家上了楼梯，在书房前轻轻敲了敲门，大少爷开了门，随后愣了几秒，侧身让他进来。  
男人依旧是那副不苟言笑的淡漠样子，在他那张娃娃脸上显得有些不搭，大少爷示意管家带上门，随后坐回办公椅上，显得冷静且陌生。  
“宫老板，我是代表事务所来和贵公司洽谈合作事宜的。”男人将自己的名片递上，随后在大少爷对面的办公椅上坐下。  
“秦律师真是年少有为。”大少爷假笑着接过名片，不动声色的压在办公桌上。自从他三年前送走男人，为了打消掉自己的一切念头，他刻意的封锁了一切和男人有关的消息，所以当今天男人出现在他面前时，他确实惊讶。  
他以为，男人不可能在出现在他的生活里，尤其是出现在这栋别墅里，而且是在没有消息的三年后。  
“这是合同，宫老板可以先看看，如果没有什么问题，现在就可以签了。”男人打开公文包将早就准备好的合同递过去。  
“合同没问题，之前我和贵所协商过很多次了自然信得过。”大少爷接过合同，此刻心里烦躁也不想再去商议什么条条框框，随手拿了黑色中性笔签下了自己的名字。  
“那好，那以后我就是贵司的法律顾问了，还请宫老板多多关照。”男人笑了笑，礼貌的站起来伸出了手。  
“你？你不是诉讼律师吗？”大少爷一惊，从座位上站起来翻了几页合同见着上面确实写着秦淼的大名，他一愣，一时之间不知道要做什么反应。  
“宫老板现在反悔也还来得及。”男人好脾气的提醒。  
“不……不用了……合作愉快。”大少爷将合同递过去，只觉得自己心跳有些加速，他不轻不重的同男人握了握手，随后沉默地坐回位置。  
“那么接下来谈私事。”男人理了理西装外套重新坐下。  
“嗯？”大少爷将手藏回办公桌底下紧紧绞住。  
“这里是一份契约，请先生认真看看。”男人换了称呼，随后再次拿出一份装着a4纸的文件袋。  
“这是什么意思？”大少爷皱着眉头，有些不可思议的发问。  
“如您所见，这是一份主奴契约。”男人摊了摊手，挂起职业微笑继续道:“我以‘夜宴’俱乐部会员的身份向您发起契约邀请，请您和我签订契约，做我的dom。”（乱入的俱乐部哈哈哈）  
“所以我才问，这是什么意思？”大少爷抓着那份契约，看向男人，目光凌厉。  
“我并不是新手sub，所以您不必担心我的臣服性，除了很久没训练有些生疏之外，并不会有过多的麻烦，而我相信先生您会是一个适合我且负责的dom。”男人丝毫不惧的同他对视道。  
“很好。”大少爷沉默良久，随后笑了笑将那份契约随手签下放回桌上，“不过我更喜欢另一种请求方式。”  
男人从椅子上起身跪下，随后膝行至大少爷面前仰头看着他道:“当然，我的主人。”  
至此，往事随风，未来可期。


End file.
